Hiashi's Choice
by cielchat
Summary: Hiashi has decided that having Naruto Uzumaki, village hero, tied to the Hyuga clan will be a major asset. Hinata finally has a chance to be "The One" for Naruto. Naruto remains clueless.
1. Chapter 1

Hiashi sat at the head of the table, deep within the Hyūga compound, facing the clan elders.

"So it is decided." It was a statement, not a question, but someone answered anyways.

"Yes."

"Bring her in."

A young branch member who was only allowed in the meeting hall to record decisions and retrieve people jumped up from his seat and hurried out of the door.

"Are you sure we want to do this?" An elder asked, his old eyes crinkled in concern. "What if his hold on the Kyuubi slips and she is harmed?"

"The last time his hold on Kurama* vanished, it was on account of her being injured." Hiashi reminded the old man. "Furthermore, we have received word from Yamato and Guy that Naruto has complete control over the Kyuubi and its chakra. I have complete trust on this information."

Hinata entered the room, pushing her fingers together nervously.

"Hinata-chan, please sit down." An elder insisted.

"Yes, Kamoko-san." Hinata squeaked.

"Hinata," called Hiashi. "We have a proposition for you."

Hinata fixed her gaze on him, looking frightened of what may come next.

"When the time comes for either you or your sister to take control of the clan, you will need an heir. So, if you marry Naruto Uzumaki and successfully tie him to the Hyūga clan, then we will not brand you or your sister with the Curse Seal. If you have decided not to or are unable to have become engaged to Uzumaki in one year, then either you or your sister will be branded in accordance to Clan judgement."

"H-hai, Father." Her voice shook as she thought about what she needed to do.

"Meeting adjourned!"

Hinata was left alone in the room as feelings of exuberance and terror swept through her.

"Hinata-chan?" An elder stuck her grey head back in the room.

"Yes, Taeko-san?"

"If it frightens you to have to marry that monster, then I'm sure I can convince your father to rethink his decicion."

"Oh, no, Taeko-san," Hinata assured her. "It's not that. I'm fine!"

_Naruto-kun is not a monster!_ Hinata screamed inside her head.

"We-ell, if you're sure, then I guess I'll just leave things as they are now…" Taeko said skeptically.

Hinata got up to leave the compound and headed towards Ichiraku's.

_Yes!_

**Okay People. You want me to continue this, you have to review and tell me so. If one person wants me to continue this, then I will. If no one wants me to, then I might anyway. But review anyways!**

**-cielchat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohey People. I got 28 reviews, and 26 Favorites/Story Alerts/Author Alerts. And every single review stated that they wanted me to continue. On my other stories I say that for every five reviews/ Favorites/Story Alerts/Author Alerts I get, I post another chapter. So you get….e-eleven m-more ch-chapters… O.o**

**Okay. I can do this.**

**-cielchat**

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked the figure that was hunched over a steaming bowl of ramen. " I was wondering if you would want to—"

"Eh? Hinata?" Naruto shouted. "Old Man Ichiraku, another bowl of ramen for Hinata! My treat." He added at the end to Hinata. "Come sit up here!"

Part of Hinata screamed _Naruto-kun is treating me to lunch! _and fainted, but the rest of her climbed onto the stool and began taking little bites of the ramen.

"So, Naruto-kun, I was wondering if you—if you would like-" Hinata's mumbling was interrupted once again.

"Hinata, your face is turning red. It makes you pretty." Naruto obliviously remarked.

At this Hinata did faint.

"Hinata? Hinata? No, I've killed her! Help! Hinata is dead!" Naruto wailed dramatically.

Neji rounded the corner. Instantly he was next to Naruto, his face as furious as a demon of anger's.

"What have you done?" Neji growled. Naruto took one look at his face and began blubbering frantically.

"I didn't do anything I didn't even touch her all I said was that she looked pretty and paid for her ramen her face was getting red maybe it's the heat don't kill me!"

Hinata stirred. "Naruto-kun…? Oh! Neji-niisan, I'm fine. Really, I just fainted."

Neji gave Naruto one last glare and stalked off.

"Hinata, let's go see if Tsunade-baa-chan has any missions!" Naruto yelled and ran off.

"O-okay." Hinata whispered and ran after him.

When she got there, Naruto was whining furiously at the Hokage.

"Tsunade-baa-chan, what do you mean you can't give me any missions?"

"Guess what, brat? You are still a Genin! So that means that you can only do C and D rank missions! And I can't dump you with another Genin team, and I doubt any other Chunins want to be stuck with you on a low class mission! So you are going to have to wait until the Chunin exams!"

"Naruto, I—" Hinata stuttered.

"You would?" Naruto asked. "Yes! Tsunade-baa-chan, Hinasta says she'll go with me!"

Tsunade glared at him. Then she took out a scroll and placed it on her desk.

"I can give you this mission with Lee, to the outskirts of Fire country, to help with the damage from a wildfire they had. You leave tomorrow afternoon. Okay?"

"Okay!" Naruto shouted. "C'mon Hinata, let's go back to Ichiraku's!"

"Umm, Naruto-kun, I would like for you to have dinner at my house with my family tonight!" Hinata demanded, then lapsed into a blush.

"Okay Hinata!" Naruto shouted. "And don't worry, I'll be so polite Neji will look like an uncivilized pig!"

Then Hinata had to laugh.

**Okay, one down, ten to go. I'll get the next one up hopefully by tomorrow.**

**-cielchat**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hinata, did you invite Naruto to dinner?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes, Father." Said Hinata. "He said that he would come."

"Good. Remain at the door as to greet him when he arrives. I must go remind Neji to be civil." Hiashi walked off, leaving Hinata with the coat rack.

_**Ding Dong!**_

Hinata opened the door to see Naruto on the steps in a white dress shirt and slacks.

"Flowers for the lady of the house," Naruto bowed, presenting Hinata with a bouquet of lilies. Hinata smiled and accepted them.

"Just leave your shoes there, Naruto-kun." She pointed at a small closet behind the coat rack.

"What a nice house you have, Hinata. I very much appreciate you having me over for dinner." Naruto exclaimed, admiring the decorations.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. We'd love-"Hinata heard her father saying,_ you have one year, _and shook her head. "I mean, I'd love to have you over more often." Her blush deepened.

They arrived at the dining hall. The table had been set and loaded with many different foods, one of which was ramen. Naruto's eyes lit up when he saw the noodles. He quickly took a seat next to Hinata. Neji, Hiashi and Hanabi were already seated.

For a while there was only the sound of chewing. Then Hiashi spoke.

"Have any missions soon, Naruto?" He asked, watching Naruto carefully.

"Yes, I'm leaving for one tomorrow. Hinata and Bu—I mean, Lee will be going with me. We're going to go help a village that was caught in a wildfire." Naruto took a bite of ramen.

"Is that so…" Hiashi looked at Hinata. "What time are you leaving?" He sliced a shrimp in half with his chopsticks.

Hinata looked down at her plate. "We leave in the afternoon, Father. The village is about two hour's walk from here. We should get back five days later." She nervously downed a fish cake, feeling her father's glare fixed on her.

Hiashi's glare switched to Naruto. "I trust that you will keep my daughter safe? I know this Rock Lee is strong and will protect his team mates, but if I hear that Hinata's safety came second to you, if she gets one scratch, then I will hunt you down and push you off the top of Hokage Mountain."

Said girl shivered. If Naruto showed any of his usual rudeness, if he said one wrong thing, then she might as well apply the brand herself.

"I am honored that you entrust me with your daughter's safety, Mr. Hyuga, and I will protect her with my life," Naruto said. "but you should not underestimate Hinata's own abilities. She is more than capable of holding her own."

A warmth swept through Hinata. He accepted that she was strong! Naruto's wide blue eyes met hers as he offered her a smile. She returned it shyly, and then swung her head up to look at her father. He nodded grudgingly and returned to his food.

"I will hold you to your word, Naruto Uzumaki." He said without looking up.

"Don't worry, Mr. Hyuga. I'll protect Hinata! Believe it!" Naruto grinned.

Neji snorted into his tea. Hanabi rolled her eyes.

"Hinata," Neji began, "will you be taking the jounin exam soon?"

"I-I think so. I still need to ask Lady Tsunade, though." Hinata stuttered. Hanabi narrowed her eyes. She hated any sign of Hinata getting stronger, fearing a threat to her escape from the seal.

"Well, good luck." Said Hanabi sourly. "You'll need it." She returned to her rice, avoiding Hiashi's gaze.

"And Naruto," Hiashi asked. "You are still a genin, are you not?"

"Yes, sir." Naruto replied. "I haven't had time to apply for a promotion yet, but I'm planning for one soon."

"Good, good." Hiashi nodded. "And Neji, will you be applying for Anbu, or do you plan on staying Jounin and maybe getting a Genin Team?"

"I will stay a Jounin, Uncle, but I do not want to have a Genin team for a while." Said Neji.

"I see…" Hiashi fixed his stare on Neji. "Well, Naruto, I hope you had a good time and you will come again. Good Night. Hinata, see him too the door."

Naruto seemed surprised by Hiashi's blunt dismissal, but excused himself from the table.

"Good night, sir." Naruto bowed. "Thank you for having me over."

Hinata got up and Naruto followed her to the mud room, where he grabbed his coat and slipped his shoes on.

"Thank you for having dinner with us, Naruto-kun.." Hinata said. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, Hina-chan! Ten o'clock at the gates!" Naruto grinned. Hinata smiled back tentatively.

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun." She shut the door and Naruto walked out of the Hyuga compound. Hinata watched him turn down the street, set aglow by the moon, until the nearby houses hid him from sight. Then she turned back to the kitchen to fix lunches for the next day's mission.

X_o_X

Hiashi shuffled through the ancient documents, looking for the one on the Kyuubi. Ah, there it was.

**The Nine-Tailed Fox, also known as Kyuubi or Kurama, is…**

Hiashi flipped back a few pages to the information on seals. He was glad that being the head of the clan gave him access to papers like these, especially since his daughter would hopefully be marrying the Jinchuriki.

**Should the chakra of the Fox start to leak out and take over its Jinchuriki, these seals should be placed on the forehead of the container as soon as possible.**

A couple of slips of paper fell out, each with a few simple strengthening seals. Hiashi picked them up and went to look for Hinata.

**There you have it. Another chapter! Sorry, my computer died and we're waiting to get it back from the computer repair shop, but I'm about to start school, so I should get some more access. Now you know how Hiashi knows about Kurama, he is Head of the Clan and therefore gets a lot of info. I'm trying to make the chapters longer, so just feed me reviews and I'll be happy!**

**-cielchat**


End file.
